


Falling

by Morpheus626



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27659783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheus626/pseuds/Morpheus626
Summary: Written for my DL Server bingo card prompt: ‘falling.’Inspired by the convo Freddie and Jim have in Mercury and Me, about the ring Jim gave Freddie. A little snapshot that essentially goes ‘hey what if someone else in Freddie’s life had also noticed him taking the ring on and off rather than just wearing it all the time?’
Relationships: Jim Hutton/Freddie Mercury
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	Falling

“What exactly are you trying to say?” 

“All I’m suggesting,” Brian said gently. “Is that you may as well keep the ring on all the time. I’m sure he’s asked why you take it off.” 

“He hasn’t asked, as it happens,” Freddie replied sharply, but his fingertips fussed at his bare left ring finger.

“But he will eventually, wouldn’t you think?” Brian continued. “I would, if it was me. Wouldn’t you?” 

“He knows I’m not one for jewelry,” Freddie said softly. 

“Right,” Brian settled down on the chair near the piano bench Freddie was sat on. It was only them in the studio for now; Roger and John were due in later. “But you’ve been carrying it around in your pocket all the time anyway, haven’t you?” 

Freddie pulled the gold band from the pocket of his jeans, and sighed. 

“We all know you want to wear it,” Brian said. “So why not just...keep it on?” 

“If I’m seen with it on outside, there could be questions-” 

“From who? Assholes in the press?” Brian scoffed. “Who am I talking to right now? Because the Freddie I know doesn’t give a flying fuck about people like that who bother him with invasive questions, and-” 

“Alright!” Freddie smiled. “I get your point.” 

“Do you?” Brian asked softly. “He makes you happy, Freddie. We can all see it, and I know for certain you can tell that. You’ve fallen head over heels for him-” 

“And I fall easily, and quickly,” Freddie interjected.

“Maybe so,” Brian said. “But this is different. You know that as well as I do. There isn’t a single person I’ve talked to who knows you, and has seen you and Jim together, who doesn’t think the same. If nothing else, at least know you can wear it around us. Take it off while outside if you must, I suppose, but you know you can keep it on with us.” 

Freddie nodded, pondered the ring for another moment, then slipped it on. He looked up and blushed at Brian’s grin. “Oh, stop it!” 

“I will not!” Brian protested with a laugh. “I’m happy for you, and for Jim. And there’s nothing you can do about it!”

\--- 

By the time Roger and John arrived, they’d fallen into a familiar rhythm, fussing about over in-progress songs. 

Which meant the update about Freddie went unspoken, but that was fine. All Brian had to do was smile, and tilt his head towards Freddie to let them in on the secret (that even if Freddie did still take the ring off outside of their company, outside of his own house, it was a step closer to him being fully comfortable keeping it on all the time.) 

The only other confirmations of it was Freddie seemingly slightly distracted, and the glint of gold caught by the lights as his hands moved over the piano keys.

Because it really was a gorgeous accent to his playing, when he thought about it, that flash of color with every movement. In fact, if he was truly pressed, he could admit that he wasn’t sure how he’d gone on before without it. 


End file.
